As a result of investigations of reducing the consumed energy in a building such as an office building, the energy consumed by facility devices such as air-conditioning equipment and lighting devices that are installed in the building has been reduced. In recent years, however, of the energy consumed by an overall building, the portion of energy consumed by information devices such as computers, printers, and copiers has increased. Although there have been some reductions made in the energy consumed by information devices, the methods and solutions therefor are often provided independently for information devices, and investigation regarding effective means to manage consumed energy in a building that includes information devices has not been done.